villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shiwan Khan
Shiwan Khan is the main antagonist in the 1994 superhero film The Shadow. He was portrayed by John Lone, who also played Joey Tai in Year of the Dragon. In "The Shadow" The self-proclaimed "last descendant" of the Mongolian warlord, Temujin, better known as Genghis Khan, Shiwan was a student of the Tulku, a Holy Buddhist preacher who captured killers and taught them to error of their ways as well as schooling them in psychic abilities to be used for good. Shiwan however only pretended to be reformed so that the Tulku would teach him the art of "mind-clouding." When he had learned all he needed to from him, Khan killed the Tulku with his own magic dagger, the Phurba. He then traveled to New York City in his ancestor's tomb which was delivered to a museum. Khan opened the sarcophagus with his telekinesis and used his psychic power to force the lone security guard into suicide. After this, he escapes the museum and in a frightening display of his powers, makes a taxi driver commit suicide by crashing his vehicle in order to avoid paying the fee and having his hideout location known. Khan later infiltrates the secret lair of Lamont Cranston, the film's protagonist, a socialite and fellow student of the Tulku. Cranston uses his mind powers for good under the alias "The Shadow" and is an urban legend in New York. Before being rehabilitated by the Tulku, Cranston was a brutal drug lord and warlord who went by the alias of Ying-Ko. As Ying-Ko he was particularly well-known for a massacre he committed in the village of Lahsa and as a result of this, Shiwan Khan idolizes him, although Cranston feels immense remorse for his previous life. The two exchange pleasantries over Bourbon and Khan tries to persuade Cranston to join him in conquering the world and embrace his darker side. Cranston refuses, and Khan leaves, but not before leaving behind a coin (as payment for the Bourbon) and a promise to meet again. Khan goes on to take refuge with his Mongol Warriors in an expensive hotel called the Monolith which he ordered built for his own personal use and has hidden from the eyes of all of New York by hypnotizing them. He brainwashes genius atomic physicist Reinhardt Lane into constructing a nuclear explosive for him with which to blackmail the US Government into paying him a large ransom before detonating it anyway to blow up New York so that the world will bow before him in fear. He makes further attempts to make Cranston give into his darker side and join him by hypnotizing Lane's daughter Margot with whom Cranston is in love to go and kill them in the hope that Cranston will give into his rage and kill her. He also reveals to Cranston that he killed their mentor, the Tulku. He also sends his willing servant, Farley Claymore , a clever but arrogant scientist who works with Reinhardt Lane, to kill Cranston. Claymore shoots the Shadow and leaves him to drown in a room filling with water but Cranston uses his psychic abilities to communicate with Margot who is also psychic and summons her to save him. Cranston ultimately catches wise to Khan's plan and locates his hideout in the Monolith. Sensing his presence, Khan sends Claymore, accompanied by a phalanx of Mongol guards to kill Cranston but they fail. Cranston infiltrates Khan's inner sanctum and an almighty battle takes place during which Khan's powers prove superior to Cranston's but Cranston finds inner peace and is able to wrest control of the Phurba, the Tulku's magical dagger, from Khan whom he wounds with the dagger. His powers waning, Khan flees into a room full of mirrors and is pursued by Cranston who uses his growing powers to shatter all of the mirrors before psychically impaling Khan in the forehead with a shard of glass. Shiwan wakes up to discover himself in a hospital cell and restrained by a straitjacket. He attempts to hypnotize Leonard Livinski, an attending doctor, to release him, only to discover that his hypnotism doesn't work. Livinski (secretly an agent of the Shadow) tells Khan that they saved his life by a removing a part of his frontal lobe - the source of Khan's hypnotic powers! Livinski then leaves the now mortal Shiwan Khan in his cell, with the latter's grandiose rantings drowned out by the sound of the lunatics around him. Gallery Shiwan Khan 1.jpg Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warlords Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwashers Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian